


Wake up (Fall in love again)

by ari_sia



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, and once again:if you saw me writing too many fics to cope with depression you didnt, fucking whipped fuckers, i try to write angst for these two but somehow it turns into fluff????, uhhhh, which has never happened to me before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_sia/pseuds/ari_sia
Summary: Adachi learns to tease Kurosawa.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	Wake up (Fall in love again)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone <333  
> Hope this year won't be as crap as this one.
> 
> Yeah idk what this fic is but i hope yall have fun reading
> 
> Song in title: Nine by Sleeping at Last

Adachi wakes up the most gently in years. His pillow feels oddly warm, and his bed doesn’t feel familiar. It takes him a moment to realize he isn’t in his apartment and that somebody is gently stroking his hair. He closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh as he remembers that he had fallen asleep in Kurosawa’s lap. He almost goes to go back to sleep until Kurosawa’s voice breaks through, ‘Adachi? Are you awake?’.

‘No’ he stubbornly mumbles and buries his head into Kurosawa’s chest making Kurosawa’s chest hum as he laughs.

‘You should really wake up now’, Adachi can feel Kurosawa’s breath tickle his hair and then he places a small kiss on Adachi’s forehead. Adachi opens his eyes to see Kurosawa just inches away from him, his eyes soft and bright and face contorted in a small smile. Adachi almost instinctively leans up and kisses that smile as softly and slowly as he could manage. He pulls away and places another short peck on Kurosawa’s lips before laying back down and mumbling, ‘Five more minutes’

‘Five more minutes’, Kurosawa mumbles back with a dazed look on his face. Adachi laughs a little to himself knowing Kurosawa would never win against him and goes back to sleep knowing just how much his tall fool loves him.

🖊

Adachi gazes at the pen set on his table, averting his eyes from the screen in front of him, the red shining brightly even from the distance. Kurosawa places a light kiss on Adachi’s knuckles never looking away from the movie and Adachi remembers how utterly touched he had been when Kurosawa had said, ‘well, you’d be embarrassed to wear a ring, right?’. Adachi still couldn’t figure out how exactly had he been so lucky to get someone who didn’t see Adachi’s hesitations and shyness as something to be fixed. Instead, Kurosawa had embraced it and turned it into something special.

Kurosawa’s dedication to make Adachi comfortable at every step of their relationship was astounding. At times it was almost hard to believe that Kurosawa was a real person but he was, he was flesh and bones and a beating heart that belonged to Adachi. Adachi knew he was lucky.

‘I’m glad you’re my first.’

Kurosawa’s neck snaps at towards him almost instantaneously, ‘eh?’

Adachi turns towards him and smiles, ‘I’m glad you’re my first. If it had been anyone else, I don’t think I could’ve been this happy.’

Kurosawa laughs a winded sort of laugh, with his eyes wide and then averts his eyes before saying, ‘Adachi, you can’t just say things like that out of the blue’

‘Oh? What sort of things?’ Adachi savors this. He still gets shy when Kurosawa flirts with him, but it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that when Adachi said things that he meant out loud it left Kurosawa at a loss for words and he loved having the upper hand for once.

‘ _Adachi_ ’ Kurosawa whines and Adachi pokes his tongue out at him.

🖊

‘I’m home!’

Kurosawa looks up at Adachi startled, spilling a little tea on him hand and then gasping out in pain.

‘Yuichi!’, Adachi runs upto him almost immediately and grabs him by the wrist leading him to the sink, putting his hand under the tap. It isn’t until a whole fifteen seconds later that Adachi realizes Kurosawa hasn’t said a word. He glances nervously at Kurosawa whose gaze is fixated on Adachi’s face with his eyes wide. Adachi feels his worry deepen immediately,

‘Does it hurt a lot?’ He asks and Kurosawa blinks, once, then twice, and then turns the tap off. Adachi lets go of Kurosawa’s hand as Kurosawa quietly mumbles, ‘It wasn’t that hot.’

Adachi raises his eyebrows at him and Kurosawa meets his eyes for a second and then averts his gaze again, ‘I-, you called me Yuichi so I, got a little flustered for a moment.’

Adachi glances at the whole 181cms of his idiot, who was now smiling sheepishly at him, and sighs as he passes him the kitchen towel to dry his hand.

‘Well, I won’t call you that from now on.’

Kurosawa’s eyes immediately fill with panic as he flails, ‘wait-’ and Adachi cuts him off with a peck and Kurosawa stares at him with slight confusion.

‘It’s for safety concerns, Kurosawa-san’, Adachi whispers against his lips, and then forces back a smile as he sees irritation bubble up in Kurosawa’s eyes again.

Adachi flees to the living room pretending he couldn’t hear Kurosawa’s voice behind him.

‘Kurosawa- _san_? Adachi don’t do this to me’

Adachi nonchalantly turns on the tv and focuses on the screen as Kurosawa stands behind him looking exasperated. Adachi decides he’s teased him enough for today and turns back to look at him trying to put on a blank look on his face.

‘What? Aren’t you going to come watch, Yuichi?’

Adachi can’t help but laugh as Kurosawa’s eyes light up making Kurosawa pout.

‘You’re so _mean_ ’

‘I learnt from the best’

‘At least I feel guilty for teasing you.’ Kurosawa grumbles, sitting a few inches away from Adachi than he normally would, cross armed

Adachi laughs and pulls Kurosawa’s head into his lap, ‘I’m sorry Yuichi.’ He says as he presses a soft kiss onto Kurosawa’s forehead. Kurosawa melts into his lap and Adachi feels endeared at the sight of him looking so at peace in his lap. Like he belonged there.

‘I love you, Yuichi’

Kurosawa looks at him with a look that Adachi can only describe as loving, so loving it pulls him in and almost engulfs him whole. Then Kurosawa reaches out a hand to cradle Adachi’s cheek and suddenly Adachi is aware of every part of him that’s touching Kurosawa, he can feel each unsteady breath that escapes him, his heart is beating so loud that Adachi is sure Kurosawa can hear it. Every part of him that Kurosawa’s hand touches lights on fire and Adachi gulps, trying to steady his breath.

Kurosawa is still looking at him and Adachi feels himself drowning in those eyes and that look, god that _look_ -

‘I love you too, Kiyoshi’ Kurosawa whispers and Adachi crumbles.

He lets out a choked laugh and presses his forehead against Kurosawa’s knowing he wouldn’t mind drowning in this feeling forever. He wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
